


Sì, no, okay, abbastanza

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Barry Allen pensa veramente tanto, Hal Jordan pensa di meno, Introspettivo peggio di me davanti a una persona carina, M/M, per colpa di Hal che si perde nello spazio, questa storia non ha né capo né coda, san Valentino in ritardo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Hal è strano. Barry ha il filtro cervello-bocca rotto. Lo spazio è bello, il tempo pure. San Valentino è stato un mese fa.Ops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Io e le mie sorelline abbiamo giochi e "accordi" tra noi per quel che riguarda i fandom, con tanto di bigliettini e prompt. Tre trattati in tutto. A Natale, a San Valentino, ad Agosto. Ci sono cose che potresti non condividere col mondo, tipo questa, ma… non importa, lo condivido lo stesso.

Hal aveva bussato alla porta degli Archivi con la mano semiaperta, ed era rimasto con la spalla posata sullo stipite della porta, inclinando verso questo la testa e sorridendo. Barry alza la testa e sbatte le palpebre. Poi torna a compilare un modulo per la digitalizzazione dei casi del primo anno duemila, che è una noia totale, ma deve essere fatto. Hal allora bussa di nuovo e Barry alza gli occhi al soffitto, lasciando la penna sulla scrivania. “Ho da fare” dice. E ovviamente Hal lo ignora, chiude la porta e incrocia le braccia, guardandosi attorno. (Questo gli è mancato.)  
  
Barry archivia i casi e non c'è molto da dire, nemmeno tanto da correre. Digitalizzare è diverso dal riempire e si deve adattare ad una velocità non sua, a quella del computer vecchio, che sembra ancora una scatola grigia e che si blocca ogni tre minuti. La gente dice ancora _s'impalla_? Beh, il computer s'impalla e Hal si alza in punta di piedi e prende uno degli scatoloni del 1984, lo apre e tira fuori le bustine di plastica, le rimette dentro, ridacchia, indica e Barry è già irritato di suo, non ci vuole anche Hal a fare il bambino. (Anche se gli è mancato terribilmente.)  
  
Barry clicca su una casella. Aspetta che compaia il numero. Digita il nome. Aspetta che compaia il nome. Salva. Aspetta che salvi. Santo cielo, non potrebbe essere più noioso e lento di così. Posa la mano sulla fronte, e sospira. Vorrebbe star aiutando qualcuno. Vorrebbe poter fare qualcosa per far star meglio qualcuno. Ma non c'è nessuno. La radio della polizia è silenziosa, tranne per azioni di routine, per battute biascicate e scherzi interni. I criminali sono stranamente silenziosi. E così anche Wally, e Bart. Lo è anche la Justice League. Non lo è Hal, che continua a borbottare cose e pensare ad alta voce, con un guanto bianco, che si è messo poco dopo essere entrato negli Archivi, per poter giocare meglio ai detective, immagina. Vorrebbe sorridere, ma si ferma giusto in tempo. No. Frena, Barry, frena.  
  
“Lo Stato dovrebbe investire di più in voi poliziotti, eroi di tutti i giorni.” Hal fa l'occhiolino e continua a giocare con quella scatola. Tira fuori un paio di denti, un martello e una lettera illeggibile a causa dell'acqua. Barry non ha veramente tempo per lui e la sua pomposità. Clicca. Aspetta. Digita. Aspetta. Beh, sì, okay, vorrebbe non averne. “Va bene, okay, se stai facendo la cosa del non ti parlo perché tu non mi hai parlato quando dovevi, dovresti smetterla.” Barry alza un sopracciglio e distoglie lo sguardo dallo schermo del computer. “Lo so che non torno da tanto…” E Barry ripercorre con la mente quanto tempo prima avesse visto Hal. Sono a febbraio. Non lo ha visto a gennaio, perché gennaio è stato il mese di Bart e i suoi cambi di voce e velocità. Non lo ha visto a dicembre. Dicembre è stato il mese Grodd. Novembre? No, novembre è stato il mese di Iris e l'EXPO. Okay. Calmiamoci. Da quanto non vedeva Hal? Okay, ottobre? No, la battaglia con il Giocattoliere. Niente Hal. Settembre? Nemmeno. Combatteva per i Rougues. Non c'era Hal. Agosto? Ad agosto era stato con Wally per stabilizzare di nuovo la Forza della Velocità. E quindi no. Luglio? Giugno? Maggio? No, no e no. Marzo. È stato a marzo. A Barry manca un respiro e un battito del cuore insieme. Non vede Hal da quasi un anno. Rimane immobile e guarda la smorfia dell'amico mentre parla, con il suo sorriso obliquo e il petto gonfio. E ricorda quanto gli sia mancato, quanto fosse stato preoccupato e quanto sia sano e bello e _sulla Terra_ in questo momento. Vorrebbe sorridere ed abbracciarlo. Oh, no. Vorrebbe mettersi a piangere e dirgli che non si era reso conto di quanto gli fosse veramente mancato, fino a quel preciso momento, in cui lo avrebbe abbracciato, e gli avrebbe accarezzato i capelli, avrebbe percepito il suo cattivo odore di sudore e bruciato insieme e allora sì che sarebbe stata la fine. No, no. Deve riprendersi. Deve riprendersi in fretta. “…ma ti ho portato -beh, me e tutte quante le storie delle mie avventure nello spazio, vissute in modo consapevole della cultura e con souvenir dei vari pianeti.” Barry alza un sopracciglio e le cose sembrano terribilmente strane. _Consapevole_? Hal consapevole? Scuote la testa e ricomincia a digitare con una lentezza che lo irrita profondamente. “E...” Hal alza la voce, come se fosse stato preso dal panico, o cercasse di nuovo di avere lo sguardo dell'altro su di lui. “E io ti potrei aggiornare sulle mie fantastiche avventure sullo spazio -okay, sa di brutto programma educativo per bambini. Ma tu potresti aggiornarmi su -potresti raccontarmi delle cose che sono successe qui a te. Come si sono comportati Jessica e Simon, come sta Wally, le tue incredibili scoperte da...” Esita. Si guarda intorno e sorride di nuovo. Barry odia pensare quanto tutto questo gli sia mancato. E quanto fosse facile per lui dimenticarlo e poi ricadere in una mancanza che non dovrebbe esserci. Alza le sopracciglia, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla tastiera, e Hal continua a sorridere. “...archivista? Okay. Mi devi assolutamente raccontare cosa hai fatto a Darryl per finire qua.”  
  
“Sono morto” risponde Barry e poi non aggiunge altro. Sta in silenzio, continua a digitalizzare i casi, anno per anno e sente lo sguardo di Hal sulla pelle e il suo stupido sorriso che deve stargli arrivando agli estremi delle guance. E dirà qualcosa di idiota. Che tipo, borbotterà. O sempre il solito. Le parole già gli suonano in testa, quindi alza gli occhi verso di lui e lo guarda. Lo sta affrontando. Nella sua testa, lo sta affrontando. Non ha il controllo di quello che sta succedendo fuori. Lo ha perso quando lo ha visto entrare, non ci prendiamo in giro. Succede sempre così con lui. Hal parla e Barry perde la testa. La sua testa, quella che analizza una situazione almeno un centinaio di volte prima di parlare, o di agire, o di muovere un muscolo, va a farsi friggere e finisce ad essere dannatamente se stesso, senza filtri, senza parole scelte tra migliaia e con ancora la paura di dire la cosa sbagliata. (Solo che quello che sta dall'altra parte è Hal.) (Sembra poco, va bene, ma Hal non ha mai pensato che le sue parole fossero fuori posto.) (È una cosa strana.) Con lui può parlare liberamente.) (Gli è veramente mancato.)  
  
“Me la devi raccontare questa. E io ti racconto della mia esperienza vicino alla morte.” Fa un occhiolino, rimane immobile, aspetta. “Questa sera?” aggiunge poco dopo e Barry continua a fissarlo da dietro quello scatolone tecnologico. “Io e te?” continua lui. Barry aggrotta le sopracciglia. Hal mantiene il sorriso. Barry mantiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. C'è silenzio. Si sente soltanto il ronzio in sottofondo del walkie-talkie acceso sulla scrivania. Barry aggrotta ancora di più le sopracciglia. Hal mantiene il sorriso.  
  
“Stacco tra un'ora” sospira alla fine, distogliendo lo sguardo e ricominciando a digitare parole e numeri e altre parole. Ci è cascato di nuovo. Ci casca sempre. (Non è colpa sua se gli manca.)  
  
“A casa tua.” Hal mette le mani a pistola e fa di nuovo quell'occhiolino che sa, _sa perfettamente_ , che effetto ha alle persone, mentre inizia ad uscire dagli Archivi. Apre la porta e si rigira un paio di volte verso Barry, che finge di non guardarlo, che finge di digitare ancora e ancora lo stesso numero. “Tra un'ora” ripete, giocherellando con la maniglia della porta e c'è qualcosa che non va. Come se qualcosa, qualcosa di piccolo, incerto, si trovasse sulle labbra di Hal. Rimane quell'arrogante figlio di buona donna, sì, certo, nessuno può togliergli quella sfumatura dalle labbra, ma c'è questa cosa, questa sfumatura incerta che fa inclinare la testa di Barry, che lo osserva e annuisce lentamente.  
  
“Tra un'ora.”  
  
“Tra un'ora” ripete ancora, aprendo la porta e scomparendoci dietro, come se si fossero appena messi d'accordo su qualcosa d'inconcepibilmente imbarazzante. E forse lo hanno fatto. Sbatte le palpebre e ricomincia a digitare. Barry lo ha fatto. Ha reso chiaro che, non importa quanto tempo passi, o quante volte si ripeta che no, lui è un supereroe forte e veloce che non ha bisogno di nessuno, Hal compare, Barry cede. Mette il broncio, risponde male e cede a qualsiasi sua richiesta. Questa è la volta buona che Iris lo uccide per la sua stupidità, perchè ne avevano parlato. Lei gli aveva detto che la loro amicizia era strana e lui aveva risposto che non era vero. Lei aveva riso. Lui si era sentito in colpa. Lei aveva chiesto se provava qualcosa per Hal, lui aveva negato. Lei aveva riso ancora più forte. _Ci metti tanto a capire queste cose_ , _Barry_ , aveva detto, _ma non voglio che tu rimanga a gurdare le stelle quando lui se ne andrà, senza sapere cosa fare della tua vita._ E Barry ha capito. Dopo cinque lunghi anni, certo, ma ha capito. Ed era troppo tardi. Hal se ne va sempre, non manda nemmeno messaggi per far sapere che sta bene. Ogni tanto compare questa o quest'altra Lanterna che racconta qualche aneddoto e per caso ha incontrato Hal, e Bruce li spia tutti, lo sa, per controllare che non muoiano ma... Barry non è il tipo di persona che aspetta. O meglio, sì, aspetta, ma non guardando le stelle, non senza fare nulla. Non vuole diventare il tipo che aspetta senza far nulla. E non vuole che Hal diventi un tipo che aspetta, perchè togliergli quello che ama, volare ed essere una Lanterna Verde, sarebbe da persona meschina, sarebbe da persona che non lo ama.  
  
Okay, un attimo di nuovo. Calmi con le parole. A Barry, Hal _piace_. Non _ama_ , okay? Piace. Piace piace. Piace in _quel senso_. E gli è mancato terribilmente. Ma non ama. Ama no. Nel senso, non può amarlo e non si amano le persone così. O forse sì. È solo confuso. Okay. No. Sì. Non ama. Piace. Gli piace piace. E non gli dirà niente di tutto questo. Perchè lui è Barry Allen, è The Flash, è un uomo forte e indipendente che non ha bisogno di nessuno e che ha una cotta per il suo migliore, e forse unico, amico. La cosa sull'unico è da rivedere, ma, beh, Hal è stato uno dei suoi primi amici, per non considerare Miguel, quindi va tutto bene. Il punto rimane che Barry non ha bisogno di nessuno, perché è un supereroe e i supereroi, dicono i fumetti, possono fare tutto con la forza della loro volontà e dell'ingegno. Spera. Clark parla di speranza e amore. Va bene la speranza. L'amore no. Non in quel senso, almeno. Uhm. Aspetta. Ricominciamo da capo. Ingegno, forza di volontà e speranza vanno bene e va bene anche l'amore. Sai, quello materno, e fraterno e…  
  
Il computer s'impalla e Barry sbatte la testa contro la scrivania.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Hal si è messo un golfino e la sua voce copre il ronzio della radio della polizia, perennemente accesa nel suo taschino destro. Hal si è messo un golfino.  
  
“Sembrava più fa-…”  
  
Barry lo sta fissando, ne è consapevole, ma Hal si è messo un golfino. E gli ha bruciato la cucina. Non capisce cosa sia più strano. Hal col golfino o che prova a cucinare. Guarda il fumo uscire da una pentola carbonizzata, a rallentatore, particella per particella e l'espressione dell'amico che cerca di non fargli guardare i danni causati al suo appartamento. Deve ridipingere i muri. Non è questo il punto. Barry aggrotta le sopracciglia e sente ancora sulle braccia il peso del borsone che porta a lavoro. Alza un sopracciglio e sente di non capire. Hal è in piedi in mezzo alla cucina, con la maschera da Lanterna Verde sul viso e l'anello al dito che brilla ancora. È bello come sempre, anche con polvere di chissà che spezia trai capelli. Questo è così ingiusto che Barry sente di non potersi muovere. Registra ogni dettaglio. Lo imprime nella testa. Ogni ciuffo fuori posto. Ogni rughetta intorno alle labbra.  
  
“…-cile su internet. Avevano messo solo due stelle su c-…”  
  
Il borsone gli cade sull'avambraccio e poi lentamente per terra, vicino alla porta, e vede scomparire lentamente la maschera luminosa e verde sugli zigomi di Hal. Gli piacciono i suoi zigomi. Gli piacciono i suoi occhi, non coperti, vivaci. Gli piace anche il suo sorriso e quindi gli sorride indietro. Non un sorriso ampio, perché, cavolo, è ancora arrabbiato con lui e Hal lo deve capire, ma un sorriso sghembo, che spera non lo faccia sembrare un idiota. Ha la faccia da idiota anche normalmente. Oddio dovrebbe smettere di sorridere. O forse no. Okay, vediamo la reazione di Hal e poi scegliamo. O forse è meglio non aspettare e smettere immediatamente. Ma così poi sembrerebbe uno stupido tic alle labbra. Non è da gente figa avere tic. Non è nemmeno da gente figa dire _figa_. Ora si dice cool? Chill? Uno okay? Come dice Bart? E Wally? Wally fa veramente parte della sezione ragazzi popolari? Bart sembra più a suo agio con le persone. Wally blatera a caso e quando era giovane lo faceva di più. Questo lo rende meno cool? Ma siamo sicuri che si dica cool oggigiorno? Barry non era esperto di gergo giovanile nemmeno quando era giovane, o, almeno, _più_ giovane. Ha appena pensato la parola oggigiorno. Le persone usano la parola _oggigiorno_ oggigiorno? Almeno non lo ha detto ad alta voce. Tutto fermo nella sua testa, mai detto niente di tutto questo. Okay, meno male, che fortuna. La mandibola di Hal. Brusco cambio di flusso di pensieri ma: la mandibola di Hal.  
  
“…-inque, ci credi? Su internet sono tutti bug-…”  
  
Si vede anche quando indossa la maschera, ovviamente, la linea definita e forte. L'ombra della mandibola quando la luce dell'anello è nell'angolo giusto. È un po' la mandibola dell'eroe e Barry ama la mandibola dell'eroe, però, vuole dire, pensateci. Adesso non ha la maschera. C'è la luce artificiale sopra di lui, leggermente fioca, e un po' di quella luce che viene da fuori la finestra, dai lampioni per la strada. Ha lasciato il rubinetto aperto e ha lasciato l'acqua scorrere, Barry lo vede distintamente, come la foglia che cade dal ramo secco, fuori casa e un bambino che corre verso la mamma, per la strada. E la linea della mandibola di Hal sembra più dolce, meno dura ed è più la mandibola di Hal. Poco poco di più. E a lui piacciono tutti e due. Lui ama la mandibola di Hal. _È una mandibola bellissima, Hal._  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Cosa cosa?”  
  
Hal aggrotta le sopracciglia ed inclina la testa leggermente. Lo ha detto ad alta voce, vero? Stava cantando le lodi della mandibola di Hal ad alta voce, vero? “Hai detto qualcosa-qualcosa-qualcosa, Hal.” Okay, sì, fantastico. Niente d'irrimediabile. Può pensare ad una scusa in cinque secondi. Anche in meno. Una scusa fenomenale. Elabora. Perfetto.  
  
“Ho detto: posso ordinare una pizza, Hal” dice e deve complimentarsi con se stesso, perché la scusa regge, riesce a leggerglielo in faccia. Almeno non ha il grembiulino Kiss The Chef addosso. Probabilmente Iris lo ha bruciato l'ultima volta che è venuta a trovare Barry. Un peccato. Hal continua ad avere addosso un golfino e ad avergli bruciato la cucina. E sembra ancora strano.  
  
“Ah. Beh.” Hal alza le spalle e chiude il rubinetto. “L'ho già fatto io e tra poco arriverà il fattorino, credo, quindi…”  
  
Barry si sfila la giacca e fa quel sorriso che gli viene fuori solo quando c'è Hal Jordan a guardarlo. Almeno pensa sia così, perché le emozioni dietro sono diverse, sono quelle che compaiono soltanto quando c'è Hal, quindi il sorriso deve essere diverso per forza. Funziona così, no? Tutti dicono che funziona così. “Come sta Dinah?” chiede, andando a sedersi scompostamente sul divano. Poi si gira verso la cucina e appoggia il mento sul cuscino, tenendo le braccia stese ai lati della testa. “E Oliver?” trascina il nome con fatica, cercando di non rendere chiara la nota di fastidio nella sua voce. Ci ha provato veramente. Lo giura.  
  
Hal alza un sopracciglio. “Sei la prima persona che vedo da quando sono rientrato dallo spazio, Bar” dice e Barry alza gli occhi prima socchiusi a mezza luna e ora ben vigili su di lui. Magari è pure una stupidaggine, o una bugia per farlo stare meglio, o chissà che cosa (i _chissà che cosa_ scorrono nella mente di Barry alla velocità di una carrozza delle montagne russe, con tanto di giri della morte e ooh-oh, ma li lascia passare, per concentrarsi sulla parte importante), ma lo aveva detto e lo aveva fatto stare bene, perché dopo mesi ad esplorare gli infiniti meandri dell'universo, pieni di pianeti, di alieni, quando torna sulla Terra, anche questa piena di esseri umani, quando torna a casa, torna per prima cosa da Barry Allen. Questo gli scioglie il cuore e sorride di più. Deve fermarsi dal nascondere la testa trai cuscini del divano e squittire come aveva fatto da liceale, da solo, in camera sua. Cerca di mantenere il controllo su di sé nonostante il calore nel petto. Ce la puoi fare. Sorridi e basta. Sorride e basta. Sorride ma non basta. “Ma se vuoi puoi aiutarmi a mettere in ordine la cucina.” Svanita la magia. Barry mette gli occhi in bianco. “O farlo tu da solo. Cioè, sei più veloce, faresti prima.” Hal alza un sopracciglio, Barry sospira e scuote la testa. “Ci metteresti, quanto?, due o tre secondi?”  
  
“Per te sarebbero due o tre secondi!” Barry sbuffa, puntando le ginocchia contro i cuscini del divano. Hal sorride. “Ne abbiamo discusso. Per me sarebbe un'eternità.”  
  
“Eh, okay, ma io ho ordinato la cena.”  
  
Barry alza ancora di più il sopracciglio e lascia che passino i nanosecondi e poi i secondi e guarda Hal Jordan avvicinarsi a lui e non ci sta capendo niente, perché Hal ha il golfino e stava pulendo la sua cucina con il suo anello da Lanterna e ha scelto di andare da lui dopo mesi e mesi nell'Universo. Ha scelto di vedere la sua faccia. (Neanche Barry sarebbe andato a trovare per primo Barry.) E non ha un lavoro, o un appartamento, o qualcosa di sua proprietà. Ed è una delle persone più coraggiose e altruiste che lui abbia mai conosciuto. Fuori dall'appartamento la luce sfarfalla. Hal sta ridendo davanti a lui e lo vuole convincere a lavare il disastro che ha combinato e come hanno fatto a diventare amici? (I bambini.) Uhm, giusto, i bambini. Aiuta sempre la cosa dei bambini. Hal. Si vuole sedere sul divano e si deve essere fatto la doccia nel suo appartamento perché non puzza di cenere o roba bruciata. Di solito puzza così. E vorrebbe che fosse tutto così, come questo preciso istante, in cui Hal continua a non essere perfetto, a distruggergli casa e a fare domande sulle tasse e ridere, perché lui non lo sa, ma è molto probabile che le evada. Vorrebbe che questo momento non finisse mai. E che Hal si sedesse accanto a lui, che lo segue con lo sguardo, e accendesse la televisione e iniziasse a fare domande su questo o quest'altro programma soltanto per poi mettersi a ridere ancora di più con _e_ di Barry. O che gli racconti di tutti quei pianeti che Barry ha visto una volta, di sfuggita, che segue col telescopio, di cui ascolta parlare dalla NASA. Gli piace quando gliene parla, perché gli sembra, non è sicuro ma gli sembra, che Hal abbia vissuto quelle avventure e si fosse chiesto cos' avrebbe detto Barry? Come se gli mancasse. Anche se questo momento, questo preciso istante, in cui Hal sta ancora facendo un passo verso il divano, gli sembra strano, gli sembra un indizio di qualcosa di più grande, di qualcosa che dovrebbe cogliere ma non coglie. C'è qualcosa di strano. Ma lui c'è. Hal è strano e andrà via, ma adesso c'è. Alza un lato delle labbra e sta per rispondere, quando sente che il ronzio del walkie-talkie nel suo taschino si blocca.  
  
Lo afferra e aggrotta le sopracciglia, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo da Hal. Non perde il suo serrare la mascella. Lo ignora. "Invio rinforzi. Codice 998B sulla Trentaduesima Strada. Codice 998B sulla Trentaduesima strada." Di nuovo il ronzio. Barry porta le dita sull'anello e si alza in piedi. Qualcuno risponde. "Rinforzi in arrivo." Di nuovo il ronzio. Hal si morde le labbra e lascia che anche il suo anello prenda a brillare. "Non vuole fare del male" dice ancora l'agente dalla radio. "Non vuole fare del male. Lei è solo... ha solo perso il... non vuole fare del male a nessuno. Ci sono tanti civili... lei non..."  
  
Barry è già fuori dalla porta. Hal è dietro di lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
"Codice 998B?"  
  
Bruce ha un modo suo di prendere in giro. Barry sa perfettamente che sta pensando a Batman in un momento di pericolo, ma non può impedire al suo cervello di fare collegamenti ed ecco un collegamento. Un'associazione libera. Un pensiero improvviso mentre corre per le vie di Central City, al fianco di Lanterna Verde. Bruce ha un modo tutto suo di prendere in giro le persone. Non lo fa spesso. Di solito è solo sarcastico, ma, quando lo fa, non sembra ti stia proprio prendendo in giro, sembra che ti stia solo criticando. Bonariamente. Il che è strano di per sé. Essere criticato bonariamente, intende. Non succede spesso. Diana dice che è un bel modo per far capire alle persone che si preoccupa per loro. Hal lo trova irritante. Arthur non capisce. Comunque, Bruce lo prende in giro. Ha detto una cosa e nessuno deve averle dato troppo peso ma Bruce sa, e Barry sa che lui sa, e ci ha messo una vita per parlargli normalmente dopo averlo conosciuto e aver scoperto che non è un vampiro, e un'altra vita a ricominciare a parlargli normalmente dopo aver capito che lui _sa_. Fosse stato con Clark sarebbe stato più facile. Ma Clark le cose le tiene per sé e non ti fa capire di averle capite. Bruce sì, a modo suo, quindi...  
  
"Bar?"  
  
" _Flash_."  
  
"Flash?  
  
"Mi farai scoprire."  
  
"Chiamandoti Bar?"  
  
" _Lanterna_ " lo riprende e continua a correre, mentre Hal continua a volare. Ma Barry corre più lento e Hal vola più in basso. _Un velocista che rallenta._ Poi Bruce aveva sorriso. E ovviamente gli viene in mente adesso. Perché aveva pensato che non valeva più la pena rallentare e non valeva più la pena far finta di essere lento, essere in ritardo, non giocare col tempo. Poi arriva Hal e Barry rallenta. Rimane a guardare le stelle. Si ferma. E prima non ne valeva la pena, adesso sì. È così ingiusto. E se lo chiede. In continuazione. Perché vale la pena rallentare per Hal Jordan? (Oh, amico. Hai qualche nanosecondo da regalarmi? Perché ti rispondo in fretta.) È l'unica persona che lo fa sentire umano. Per qualche settimana all'anno, che basta e avanza. Basta ma non avanza. Basta. Hal gli sorride e i capelli gli finiscono sulla maschera. Ha la mascella da eroe, per la cronaca. E la città sarebbe anche in pericolo, per la cronaca. E Hal Jordan lo fa sentire umano. Per la cronaca.  
  
"Codice 998B?" chiede ancora, scuotendo la testa per spostare i capelli dal viso. Barry corre e annuisce.  
  
"Attacco di un metaumano."  
  
"Okay, allora io combatto il cattivo e tu ti occupi dei civili?" Riesce a leggergli l'espressione da dietro la maschera, in movimento, in un momento di presunto stress. Barry non ce la fa. Sente il calore nel petto e il fiato corto e sente che tutto potrà andare bene e che Hal è le sue stelle, e questa è veramente una brutta e strana frase la deve cancellare dalla sua testa. "Che c'è?" Hal ride. È uno stupido eroe e ha bisogno di ricordarlo. Non sa a chi, sa che lo deve fare. Sa che deve dimostrare di valere qualcosa, non sa che cosa, dimostrare alle persone che è qualcuno, non sa chi. Sapesse. Sapesse cosa è per Barry Allen. Sicuramente qualcosa sospetta, ma non sa. Dalla superficie si vede solo la superficie. Gli sguardi, i sorrisi, non i pensieri e i sentimenti. Barry è bravo a tenere sotto terra certe cose. Essere attratti fisicamente da una persona è diverso da essere preso da quella persona. Dal credere che quella persona ti renda più persona. Sotto questo punto di vista, Hal lo salva anche solo parlandogli. "Tu sei il più veloce." Si fermano davanti alla strada devastata. Questo, ovviamente, non può dirlo ad alta voce, come non può dire ad alta voce: ehi, Hal, _Harold_ , sai gli sguardi che ci scambiamo quando pensiamo che nessuno ci veda? Beh, per me significano tanto. Immagina queste parole seguite da un occhiolino. Ed è stupido. Sia l'occhiolino che dire certe cose ad alta voce. Tutta questa situazione è stupida.  
  
Flash corre a salvare i civili. Lanterna Verde affronta una piccola metaumana.  
  
  
  
•  
  
Barry tiene tra le braccia una bambina con un fiocco in testa e il viso rigato di lacrime e quelle parole sulle labbra. Quel mi dispiace, mi dispiace, e le persone intorno a loro che li guardano e la sua tuta di Flash è rotta, ci sono ciuffi dei suoi capelli biondi che escono dalla maschera-elmetto, ha anche il fiatone. La bambina piange e Flash le accarrzza la testa, mentre la bolla verde intorno a loro scompare e Hal si avvicina. La polizia di Central City lancia occhiate preoccupate. Hal fa comparire una maschera sul viso della bambina e si avvicina. È un bel pensiero. Inutile a questo punto, ma pur sempre bello. Hal è tornato Hal. Non sa esprimere consapevolmente questo pensiero, ma Hal è tornato più Hal fuori dal suo appartamento. Gli manca il respiro, perché era lui che aspettava. Hal.  
  
La bambina continua a piangere e Barry la tiene un po' più stretta a sé, quando alza lo sguardo e cerca di farlo capire, con uno sguardo prova a farlo capire. Si occuperà di tutto il resto più tardi, di chi ha fatto questo a questa bambina, si occuperà di chi l'ha fatta arrivare a quel punto, di chi la teneva con sé e non l'ha protetta. Se ne occuperà presto, di tutti quei bambini di cui non si è reso conto perché è stupido ed è stato stupido, distratto, arrogante a non voler avere aiuto, e per colpa sua delle persone stavano soffrendo. Dei bambini. Stupido. Stupido stupido stupido. Accarezza la testa della bambina ancora una volta e Hal annuisce. “Diana” dice, perché dove altro puoi portare una bambina? Barry annuisce e si alza in piedi. Hal lo guarda con lo sguardo strano, come se stesse contemplando qualcosa (Barry) e non è veramente il momento giusto. Deve rimanere concentrato. Deve rimanere eroe, persona, detective, lucido, Barry Allen. "Pensi che il fattorino della pizza sia arrivato?" sussurra e poi alza una spalla e cammina verso la polizia. Materializza un megafono con l'anello e inizia a gridare cose.  
  
Non hanno tempo. Non ha tempo di cercare di capire cosa volesse dire, o se volesse dire qualcosa. Non è niente. Non è mai niente. Abbassa il mento, per farsi sentire dalla bambina che ha smesso di parlare, ma non di piangere. "Tieniti forte, va bene?" Lei annuisce.  
  
E Flash corre.  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
  
Hal si sta lavando i capelli nel lavandino. Barry sbuffa, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui. “Davvero?” chiede e l'altro gli sorride facendo capire che, sì, davvero. Non sa che cosa, ma sì. Le gocce di acqua cadono dai capelli al golfino, o al pavimento, e Barry sospira, stropicciandosi un occhio.  
  
“La bambina?” Non arriccia le labbra nel dirlo, si passa la mano sulla testa, che si incastra trai capelli bagnati e le gocce continuano a cadere e cadere e Barry sbatte le palpebre lentamente, prende un respiro profondo. Hal gli è sembrato più normale.  
  
“Diana ha detto che ogni sua sorellina è benvenuta a Temiscyra.” scuote la testa e sorride. Il divano. È stanco. Il divano. Ha fame. "Poi l'ha portata a prendere un gelato. Ha detto qualcosa sulla consistenza deliziosa." Divano divano. Ci si butta di pancia e preme le guance sui cuscini, sentendo i muscoli rilassarsi e la pancia brontolare. Ha bisogno di più calorie di una persona normale e oggi non ha mangiato molto. Tutta colpa dello stupido computer che andava lento e lui che continuava a pensare a come essere lento come il computer e alla disperazione della digitalizzazione. Fame. Fame. Fame. "Devo investigare. Capire se Emily è un caso isolato, se succede spesso, se c'è qualcosa che ho tralasciato nel monitorare la città... Forse Snart sa qualcosa. O potrei semplicemente tornare a -ho dimenticato di aiutare a pulire." Si tira su con le braccia e cerca di trattenere uno sbadiglio. " _Tu_ sicuramente non hai aiutato." Cosa di cui non è sicuro al cento per cento, perché a volte Hal è responsabile. Molto raramente. A modo suo. Quando è costretto. Ma sa esserlo.  
  
Hal sta girando per casa sgocciolando e sporcando per terra, ma sorride, alza le spalle e ha in mano quattro scatole di pizza. Come ha fatto a non accorgersene? Barry ha fame. Tanta. E si sente tremendamente in colpa per i detriti della città, ma _pizza_. Odia sentirsi così debole moralmente. Si alza a sedere e Hal sta ancora sorridendo. "La tipa di sotto ha detto" inizia, sedendosi sul divano e grazie al cielo ha smesso di gocciolare, perché Barry non ha la più pallida idea di come si debba lavare il suo divano e vorrebbe tanto essere sicuro del fatto che non assorba liquidi, o se si macchi o -perché Hal si stava lavando i capelli nel lavandino? "Ha detto qualcosa su delle pizze che ti ruba, quando hai già pagato il fattorino e scompari miracolosamente dal condominio proprio quando arriva la pizza." Hal sicuramente diventerà calvo, un giorno. Perde molti capelli. In pratica glieli vede cadere. Ma potrebbe essere soltanto un'impressione, perché rimangono lì, belli, folti. Odia quando usa il gel. A dirla tutta, non sembra che nessuna parte del corpo, dell'anima, di Hal Jordan sia stata creata per essere domata, per sembrare in ordine. I suoi occhi, ad esempio. I suoi occhi cambiano colore e Barry ci ha messo così tanto tempo a ricordarli tutti, a segnarli tutti. Verde, miele, azzurro, blu, e tutte le sfumature tra questo o quest'altro colore. Come si chiamano gli occhi che cambiano colore? Eterocromia dev'essere soltanto quando hai permanentemente colori diversi nei due occhi. Quando cambiano colore si chiamano...? Hal non può essere etichettato nemmeno così. È come quando qualcuno gli dice di non fare qualcosa. Hal lo fa lo stesso, perché è fatto così. Perché la maggior parte del tempo non pensa ed è difficile etichettare chi non pensa, perché segue il cuore, ed il cuore è imprevedibile. Il cuore vuole quello che vuole. Barry ha sentito dire tante volte questa frase. Non l'ha mai capita. Lui corre. Pensa veloce. Si chiede se abbia tempo per ascoltare il cuore. È una frase stupida. "Allora le ho detto che avrei fatto la stessa cosa. E lei si è messa a ridere e ridere. Mi ha chiesto se stavi dando una festa. Tu. Una festa. Mi sono messo a ridere io." Scuote la testa e alza le spalle. Hal non ha paura di sembrare stupido. È vero che fa di tutto per impressionare gli altri, è vero che è uno stupido arrogante, ma mette tutto se stesso in quello che fa. Tutto se stesso. E non ha paura, si mette in gioco, gioca, e nel farlo apre il suo cuore, lo ascolta, te lo mette in mano e aspetta di capire se tu lo accetti oppure no. Perché ha scelto di andare a trovare per primo Barry? Hal è coraggioso. "È divertente immaginarti come un festaiolo."  
  
Barry apre una scatola di pizza ed inizia a mangiare. Hal è il contrario di Barry. Per questo il golfino gli sembrava strano, ma non era il golfino a metterlo all'erta. Era la posizione. Erano i muscoli. Che stupido, ecco cosa non andava. Mangia un boccone e osserva Hal afferrare un pezzo di pizza dopo di lui. "Non così tanto." I muscoli. Delle braccia, della mascella, anche quelli delle gambe. Hal era teso e adesso non lo è più. Ecco cosa non andava, ecco perché tutto gli sembrava strano. Svelato il mistero.  
  
"Oh, sì. _Così_ tanto."  
  
Lo guarda mangiare e parlare con la bocca piena. È bellissimo. Capelli. Bontà. Occhi. Muscoli. Coraggio. Impulsività. Una sua emotività. E una sua sensibilità. Il sorriso. Le cose che lo fanno sorridere. Gli sguardi. Il suo essere spavaldo. Il voler essere il migliore. La sua fragilità. Non c'è niente da fare. Barry Allen, sei fregato.  
  
 _Hal Jordan, mi piaci veramente tanto._  
  
Stop. Lo vede a rallentatore. Vorrebbe non poterlo vedere, ma lo vede. La bocca aperta, le labbra leggermente aperte, le palpebre che si chiudono lentamente. La reazione di Hal alle sue parole. Questa volta non c'è svolta indietro, le parole sono nell'aria, la reazione di Hal sul suo viso. Cavolo. Cavolo cavolo cavolo. Ha parlato ad alta voce. Stupido filtro cervello-bocca. Stupido filtro. Stupida bocca. Stupido cuore. Questo dev'essere stato il suo inconscio che cerca di prevalere su quello che è giusto, su quello che è più facile. Vorrebbe stare con Hal. Vorrebbe che fosse tutto semplice, ma Hal è una Lanterna Verde che si perde nello spazio, che vola via e potrebbe dimenticare di tornare. E Barry è The Flash, che si perde nel tempo, che potrebbe dimenticare di aspettare, o aspettare per tutta la vita, che potrebbe essere composta da miliardi di secondi, che lui vive troppo lentamente e tutto questo potrebbe ucciderlo. Non è semplice e ci sono miliardi di scenari possibili e non riesce a trovare nessuno di questi in cui tutto possa andare bene. Hal potrebbe ricambiare e non ricambiare. E nel frattempo sta ancora sbattendo le palpebre e le labbra sono a forma di O e Barry deve fare qualcosa. Dire qualcosa. "Okay" dice e sente il respiro mancargli. "Okay. L'ho detto. O forse no? Nel senso che secondo me l'ho detto, ma tu non dovresti dare di matto. Nel senso, no, aspetta. Uhm. Io ho detto la frase, no? E lo so che è una frase molto, ehi, nel senso, non pensare che a me importi. Cioè, sì, importa ma non sto facendomi -senti, non ho mandato gli inviti del nostro matrimonio. Quello che voglio dire è: non mi sto facendo strane idee. Perché tu sei..." dice tutto questo in due secondi e mezzo e vede Hal aggrottare le sopracciglia, poi sfoca la sua immagine e ricomincia a parlare e balbetta e non lo vede allungarsi verso di lui. Non lo vede proprio. Sente soltanto delle mani sulle braccia e lui che continua a parlare e chissà quante delle parole in testa sono uscite dalla sua bocca. "E comunque non penso proprio che la cosa potrebbe andare bene, o che dovremmo provarci. A meno che tu non voglia provarci, e non lo so, sembrava ci volessi provare, ma no, la cosa sarebbe meglio di -sto soltanto mettendo parole una dopo l'altra vero? Okay, la smetto qua. Forse sarebbe meglio se la smettessi qua, a meno che tu non debba dire niente, allora continuerò a balbettare per fingere di non aver mai detto niente, e la pizza dev'essere buonissima. Yum. Che buona la pizza. E tu andrai via. Andrai via. Ho paura della botta e via, perché tu mi piaci. Non è che mi piaci come -cioè no, sì, mi piaci piaci, ma non so se solo come amico o..."  
  
"Sta blaterando." Hal mantiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, per poi scuotere Barry, che sorride nervosamente. "Stai blaterando" dice e chiude la mano in un pugno e il suo anello inizia a brillare.  
  
"Nel senso. Se tu non volessi, per me va più che bene. Il mio piano era di tenere tutto dentro finchè non sarebbe scomparso. È così che faccio di solito e va benissimo. Al massimo…” Intorno a lui si materializza una bolla verde e… “Che cavolo?”  
  
Sono le ultime parole famose. Hal e Barry volano via.  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Stanno in silenzio. Forte il silenzio. Già. Bel silenzio. Hal non ha risposto niente e sono nel bel mezzo del nulla spaziale, con stelle in lontananza, detriti e altre cose belle come pianeti ed esopianeti e satelliti. Barry dentro la sua bolla verde che, a quanto pare, produce ossigeno, Hal fluttuando accanto a lui, nella sua divisa di Lanterna. Non gli ha dato una risposta. Barry immagina che sia una risposta più che sufficiente. Quindi sta seduto a guardare l'universo, nella sua bolla, con le gambe incrociate ed evitando costantemente lo sguardo di Hal. Accuratamente. “La NASA ha appena scoperto sette esopianeti abitabili. Immagino che per voi Lanterne non sia niente. Stavo lì, seguendo la diretta, insieme a Wally, e ho pensato, uau, sicuramente Hal li ha già visitati tutti e sette. Mi sono chiesto in che settore si trova, come li chiamano i nativi e continuavo a pensare: sicuramente Hal lo sa.” Si morde le labbra, ancora non guarda negli occhi l'altro. Sono belle le stelle viste dal nulla, senza atmosfera, senza rumore. Nello spazio non ci sono molti elementi a distrarlo. Non uccelli che cantano, non macchine che corrono, non bambini che ridono. Solo lo spazio, con quella musica di sottofondo, Barry la sente, sembra musica classica. I pianeti ruotano e fanno rumore. No. Fanno musica. Sembra di non essere in un vero posto, come se il tempo si fosse fermato, e lo spazio con lui, cosa che non è reale, Barry lo sa. Il tempo continua a scorrere, lo spazio ad espandersi, i pianeti a ruotare, ma sembra un limbo umano, una meraviglia che toglie il respiro e le conseguenze dei tuoi sentimenti, delle tue parole. Ama questa sensazione. "E la NASA non la seguivo, ma una volta hanno pubblicato, non mi ricordo dove, su Instagram, o su Facebook, le foto venute male dello spazio. E in una di queste c'eri tu, tutto concentrato a salvare la galassia. E allora tutte le mattine mi sveglio, prendo il cellulare e mi chiedo se quel puntino verde nello sfondo della foto della NASA sei tu, se stai bene, se -è stupido. Lo so." Scuote la testa e sforza un sorriso. "Mi chiedo se pensi a me. Ed è stupido, sarà sempre stupido perché tu sei quassù e guarda che meraviglia. Anche io mi dimenticherei di casa. Lo farei. Lo farei davvero. Perché tornare a casa? Non c'è motivo. Non c'è."  
  
Hal punta di nuovo il suo anello in alto e materializza intorno a lui una sfera verde, lasciando che quella intorno a Barry svanisca. Svanisce anche la tuta da Lanterna. Sono solo Hal e Barry. Chissà se c'è mai stato un momeno così prima. Hal e Barry. In una bolla. È estremamente strano. Barry non può correre via. Hal non può lasciarlo qua. "Bruce dice che segui la NASA per un video degli One Direction." Ridacchia e ha di nuovo il golfino, sono in mezzo all'universo. "Che non so minimamente chi siano. Scienziati?"  
  
"Lo dice Bruce?" Barry alza un sopracciglio e un lato delle labbra in un'espressione nervosa. "Forte. Cos' altro dice? Si è reso conto che gli rubo dei batarang e li lascio per tutto il paese? Ti prego dimmi di no. Volevo solo controllare se ci mette il GPS, che poi uno sia finito a Charm City, da suo cugino, è stato puro caso, non volevo che qualcuno scoprisse la sua identità segreta. Cavolo. Sono rovinato. Bruce mi uccide. Sa anche del ciuffo, vero? Wally e Bart mi hanno convinto. Lo sai che non riesco a dire no a quei ragazzini, sono così..."  
  
Si blocca. Hal gli ha sfiorato la mano. No, aspetta gli sta prendendo la mano tra le sue mani. Okay, un attimo. Sta cercando la sua attenzione. No, aspetta. Vuole parlargli. Vuole dirgli qualcosa d'importante. Beh, poteva anche non prendergli la mano, per farlo. Barry non può correre via. Oh, cavolo. Non. Può. Correre. Via.  
  
"Posso dirti qualcosa? Sarà l'unica volta nella tua vita in cui ti chiederò il permesso di parlare, quindi pensaci bene, okay?" Gli ha preso la stupida mano e i suoi neurotrasmettitori stanno viaggiando alla sua velocità massima, e il cuore pompa sangue alla sua velocità, e il corpo ha così tanti messaggi, impulsi, ordini dal cervello, dal paralizzarsi. E soltanto perché gli sta toccando la mano e non sa come interpretare il gesto. Cosa vuol dire quando qualcuno ti tiene la mano? Caso uno: ti è morto il gatto e ti vogliono consolare. Barry non ha un gatto. Caso due: devi attraversare la strada e hai meno di cinque anni. Barry ha sicuramente più di cinque anni. Lo sta guardando in modo strano anche. Okay. Caso tre: stai per morire. Caso quattro: vogliono farti sentire il loro calore. Bene. Barry si guarda intorno. Sta per morire.  
  
"Ah-ha" mugugna, annuendo velocemente e cercando di capire in che guaio possono essersi cacciati. E come Hal potesse averlo visto prima di loro. Magari è solo una morte emotiva. Vuole rendere chiaro il fatto che non vuole stare con lui in quel senso e ucciderlo emotivamente. Dov'è l'uscita di sicurezza dallo spazio? Uscire dalla bolla e lasciarsi morire sarebbe meno umiliante.  
  
"Anche tu mi piaci piaci." Potrebbe anche trattenere il respiro finchè non arriva più sangue al cervello. Così il suo corpo collasserebbe, lui sverrebbe e, okay, abbastanza umiliante, ma non troppo, perché almeno potrebbe far finta che oggi non sia mai successo. Oggi non è mai successo. Aspetta. Barry aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda Hal. Cosa? "Mi fai parlare come un quattordicenne, ma ti rendi conto? Mi piaci, tipo, i tuoi capelli, non so perché visto che sono abbastanza sicuro che non li lavi e poi, tutte le volte che -lo so che è da tipi strani, ma tutte le volte che sono in mezzo allo spazio, come adesso, l'unica cosa a cui penso è, beh, penso a come raccontartelo, a portarti cose come souvenir, a pensare come tu lo vedresti. E so che le persone portano le persone che vogliono impressionare a guardare le stelle e tutto il resto quindi..."  
  
"Mi hai portato quassù per impressionarmi?"  
  
"Tutto quello che faccio lo faccio per impressionare le persone." Sbuffa. E Barry pensa che tutto questo è fantastico, ma che non sa come rispondere. Se a lui piace Barry e a Barry piace lui, va tutto bene, no? Quindi adesso dovrebbe esserci qualcosa come la musica di sottofondo e il bacio? O Hal deve ancora parlare? O Barry deve dire qualcosa? E la mano? Che ci deve fare con la mano bloccata tra le mani di Hal? E che deve fare adesso? Di solito ha piani. Piani quinquennali per poter stare con una persona, per poterla baciare, per poter fare in modo che stiano per sempre insieme. Non hanno mai funzionato, ma lo tranquillizzavano. Aveva fatto piani su piani e l'unico che riguardava Hal coprendeva i punti 1, essere suo amico; 2, prendere ogni tipo di sentimenti nei suoi riguardi e farli affogare nell'Atlantico; 3, affogare nell'Atlantico. Hal non gli ha fatto seguire nessuno dei tre punti, cosa che trova abbastanza maleducata. Cosa diavolo deve fare? "Succede anche con te, ma non tanto. Mi sembra che, non lo so, tu sappia già di ogni mio piccolo punto debole. Mi hai analizzato come le tue stupide scene del crimine, e allora ho pensato che, proprio per questo, non volessi stare con me. Almeno non in quel senso. Sono fantastico, ma... volevo vederti a San Valentino e..."  
  
"Atto mancato." Barry assottiglia gli occhi. "È stato dieci giorni fa, Hal Jordan." C'è la voce di Hal dentro e fuori di lui. Quella che gli sta dicendo quanto è stupido e quella che gli insegna ad usare l'anello. Non pensarci troppo, dice l'Hal nella sua testa. A dirla tutta, quello è un consiglio da lui. Non pensarci troppo. il colore dei suoi occhi nello spazio gli sembra un colore nuovo. Blu. Blu chiaro? Dovrebbe avvicinarsi un po' di più per deciderlo.  
  
"Volevo dirtelo dieci giorni fa, allora." Hal prende il respiro. "Che vedo l'universo e vedo te." Barry sorride. Hal vorrebbe morire seduta stante, perché lui brilla di luce propria e gli si vede tutto il viso. Ed è sicuramente la cosa più dolce che gli abbia mai detto. Che vorrebbe che la ripetesse. "Che penso solo come raccontarlo a te, e come tornare a casa, ma da te. E lo so che suona..."  
  
Barry posa la mano libera sullo zigomo di Hal ed è completamente diverso da come pensava sarebbe stato posargli la mano sul viso. Ma diverso va bene. Ci sono le liste e c'è l'istinto e c'è quella cosa a metà, che è dove si trova lui in quel momento. Non capisce il colore degli occhi di Hal e si deve avvicinare ler capirlo meglio. Sente di essere felice per le sue parole e vorrebbe raggiungerlo e rendere nullo lo spazio già minimo tra loro. E allora lo fa, si avvicina per gli occhi e anche per le labbra, perché se non acchiappa adesso le parole, scapperanno via e non saranno mai reali. Voleranno nello spazio e lui non ci potrà fare niente. Le deve rendere sue e il contatto con le labbra di Hal è più morbido di quello che immaginava. È anche un po' più salato. E Hal ci mette zero-virgola-trentaquattro secondi a rispondere che può essere niente, ma per Barry è una vita intera. Hal lo tira dalla mano che gli teneva e Barry sente sulle sue labbra che hanno il sapore di pizza con il salame. E allora si spinge un po' di più verso di lui. E si sente ancora troppo lontano, sente che si potrebbe avvicinare ancora, ma non sa perché. Si ritrova praticamente sopra Hal che è schiacciato ai bordi della bolla, e ride sulle sue labbra e non lascia la mano di Barry e con un braccio lo sta abbracciando.  
  
Sono nel mezzo, non di qua, non di là. Non in Terra, forse nemmeno in cielo. Tra pensiero e puro impulso. Barry vuole e baciarlo di nuovo, e allora lo bacia di nuovo. Vuole accarezzargli la guncia e allora gliela accarezza e si sente lontano e vicino allo stesso tempo, che dev'essere un'altra via di mezzo, quando Hal gli accarezza i capelli e glieli toglie da sopra il viso. Un qualcosa tra pieno e vuoto. Un qualcosa che non si etichetta. E Barry non capisce, allora bacia, accarezza disperatamente ed esplora. Sente Hal fare la stessa cosa, come se non sapesse fino a quando può durare quel momento non classificabile.  
  
Potrebbero rimanere né qui né lì per sempre. Lo possono fare. Non lo possono fare. Allora Barry bacia di più, e non sa se Hal capisce, ma anche lui esplora di più. Possono rimanere mai e per sempre. Possono.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Hal poi va via. Si perde nello spazio. Barry nel tempo. Uno vola e l'altro corre veloce.  
  
  
  
•  
  
  
Lì e da nessuna parte, Hal bussa alla finestra e mostra una pietra di chissà che pianeta a Barry, che incrocia le braccia e sorride e fa no con la testa. "Buon Natale e Hannukka!"  
  
"Natale è stato una settimana fa."  
  
Nè qui né là loro s' incontrano e stanno insieme.


End file.
